battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Firey Jr.
|episode = BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (197 votes to join) BFB: TBA |gender = Male |species = Flame |allies = *Bomby (Best friend) *Spongy (possibly) *Donut *Bracelety *Liy |enemies = *Gelatin *Bubble (possibly) |color = Luminous Vivid Amber (inner layer) Luminous Vivid Gamboge (outer layer) |first = Half a Loaf Is Better Than None |last = This Episode Is About Basketball |voice = Satomi Hinatsu |recc = alexlion05 |deaths = 1|kills = 0 |place = BFDIA: 44th (to join) BFB: TBA }} Firey Jr. is a male contestant in Battle for BFDI. He was a recommended character who first appeared in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None along with other recommended characters, and was jumping in a vat of hydrochloric acid to retrieve Bally, Marble, and the rest of the Announcer's marble collection to get 15 bonus points. He reappeared as one of the characters who people could vote for to join BFDIA, but with only 197 votes, he wan't qualified to join and was flung to the LOL. Firey Jr., along with every IDFB character (except for Evil Leafy and Nonexisty), appears in Battle for BFDI, competing with . He is a smaller version of Firey, for example being 1/4th the height of Basketball. In Episode 14, he has a text that reads "JUNIOR!" on top of his head. Firey Jr.'s IDFB redesign features his arms and legs redesigned, having no "balls" for hands and legs, along with a thicker outline. As of now, he has never actually interacted with Firey, and even in BFB they are on separate teams, as Firey Jr. is on , while Firey is on . Personality Firey Jr. is thoughtful of the well-being of his friends, most notably Bomby. However, he can be insensitive to those who he is not particularly close to, considering he didn't promise to not burn Spongy, he had Bracelety added to his team while she was distraught, and he said Bracelety would "get over" not finding Ice Cube in a jawbreaker, and he climbed Bell's string. Appearance Firey Jr. has a similar appearance to that of Firey; however, Firey Jr. is much smaller and has a thicker outline. BFDI In BFDI, Firey Jr. has the word "junior" floating above his head. BFDIA In BFDIA, Firey Jr. no longer has the word "junior". He looks just like Firey, but smaller. IDFB Firey Jr. has a thicker outer line in IDFB. This asset stayed for BFB. Quotes * "Hey Spongy, can my friend Bomby and I join your team?" - Getting Teardrop to Talk (first words) * "No promises!" - Getting Teardrop to Talk * "Quick! Grab Bracelety while she's still incapacitated!" - Getting Teardrop to Talk * "Hold on, her name's not Ringy?" - Today's Very Special Episode * "Hey! What makes you think we want it?" - The Liar Ball You Don't Want Vote History Trivia * Firey Jr. is one of the two variations of the original cast that participates in BFB, with the other being Robot Flower. * Firey Jr. is the smallest and shortest contestant so far. ** Coincidentally, he is on the same team as the largest contestant, Spongy. * Despite Firey Jr.'s voice sounding almost identical to Firey's, he and Firey have completely different voice actors. **Firey is played by Michael Huang, while Firey Jr. is played by Satomi Hinatsu *In BFB 1, Firey Jr. called Bracelety by her name, but in BFB 4, he thought her name was Ringy. *Firey Jr. is seen multiple times sitting on top of or near Bomby, even though Firey Jr. could easily light his fuse. *Firey Jr. can be easily mistaken for Firey. **The most notable difference is size. * Despite his small size, he is shown to have immense strength, as he lifted the Liar Ball off of Spongy and threw it, as shown in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. * Firey Jr. has the same recommender as Marker, alexlion0511. ** He is actually his recommender’s least favorite character. * Firey has called Firey Speaker Box his baby. Ironically, Firey Jr.'s existence hasn't even been acknowledged by Firey. Deaths *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know: Eraser’s hallucination was all of the eliminated contestants being crushed by an Announcer Crusher. However, since this was a hallucination, this doesn't count as an actual death. Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Males Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Arms and Legs Category:Variations of Characters Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Contestants Category:Firey Jr. Category:Locker of Losers